Total Drama All Stars vs Rookies
by I Wish I Had A Waffle
Summary: This story is being Co-Written by Creaturemaster by the way, just wanted to get that out of the way! In this world, All Stars never happened, Chris decided to skip it over and go to Pahkitew Island. Now that there are enough contestants, he's doing an All Star season with 15 of your favorite contestants! Not to mention, 15 OC's that YOU send to us! UPDATED MONTHLY! ;D


**Hello there, I am I Wish I Had A Waffle, and this story is being Co-Written by Creaturemaster! Thank you to all who sent in OC's! But we could only choose 13 of them! We were surprised at the amount of OC's you all sent in within the first day! Thank You! Anyway, now let me explain the premise of the story: Basically, in this story, All Stars never happened. Chris had been arrested and when he was released he wanted no part in Wawanakwa again. He moved right away to Pahkitew Island and now, he is ready for a super All Stars season on a totally new island, with All Stars vs Rookies!**

**As always, on every story on this website, don't forget to review or comment below! We'd really like to see if we pegged your OCs correctly, and find out which ones are the audience's favorites!**

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on a tropical island off the coast of British Columbia, the waves of the salty ocean lapping against the shore as a certain host walked down the dock to face the camera, flashing a grin that seemed to outshine the sun. "Yo, I'm Chris McLean, wonderful host of the awesome series Total Drama! This time, I'm hosting an All Star season, filled with contestants from all three generations!" Chris announced. "Originally, we were going to do a simple All Star season, with contestants from all three generations competing to see which is the Ultimate Total Drama Survivor! But then we thought, where's the fun in that! This season, we're featuring losers both old and new, to see which lucky sucker will win the million dollar prize!" Chris cried. "So, before we introduce our freakshow of a new cast, let's introduce our freakshow of an _old_ cast!" Chris said ecstatically.

A large yacht pulled up by the dock, one end of the boat dipping down into the water as the other end rose a little ways out. Towards the bow of the boat were a large, blond boy wearing a white T-shirt with a blue maple leaf and a pair of green cargo shorts, and a blue haired Goth girl who was being noogied playfully by the rotund giant. The yacht pulled up to the dock, and the two stepped off, both with smiles on their faces; the Goth girl's smile turned into a frown when she caught sight of Chris, her friend remaining ignorantly happy. "Our first two finalist from season 1, Owen and Gwen!" Chris announced happily as the noxious gas filled giant scooped him up into a big bear hug. "Haaa, man! It's so good to be back!" he cried happily. Gwen ignored the happy reunion and walked down to the end of the dock, glaring at Chris as Owen released his grip on him. Chris then instructed Owen to go stand on the end of the dock with Gwen, and the happy giant complied. Unfortunately, the dock couldn't support Owen's weight any longer, and he was sent into the water below, yelling and thrashing about as what seemed to be hundreds of piranhas nibbled on his flesh.

"Ahhhh! I'm being eaten like a buffet!" Owen wailed below as Chris chuckled. Chef came up behind him, carrying a coil of rope and several planks of wood, grumbling to himself as he began to repair the patch of dock Owen had fallen through, ignoring his cries for help.

"Next up we have the queen bee herself, Heather, and the dim-witted Lindsay!" Chris announced as the yacht with both girls pulled up to the dock and dropped them off.

"Why'd I have to come with _her_? I don't like her!" Lindsay whined.

"Would you rather come with Alejandro?" Chris asked.

"Alejpanyo? Yeah! He's, like, totally hot!" Lindsay squealed happily. Heather hissed behind her and stalked past her, shoving her into the water and off the dock without a second thought, Lindsay's screams of agony music to her ears. Heather stood a distance away from Gwen, casting her a venomous look as Owen heaved himself back onto the dock and pulling Lindsay up with him, both suffering from multiple bites on their bodies and a piranha attached to his tongue in Owen's case.

"What happened to you two losers?" Heather grumbled.

"It would appear my _amigo_ and this beautiful _chica _have apparently fallen into waters infested with horrible little piranha fish," a warm, silky voice observed. The current contestants turned to see none other than Alejandro watching them with determined, blue eyes. Lindsay sighed lovingly as she gazed upon his face while Heather glared at him with absolute hatred on her face.

"Ah, Heather. My beautiful _chica_," Alejandro sighed lovingly.

"You do realize this island has a volcano, right?" Heather growled. For a brief second Alejandro flinched, but he quickly recomposed himself and began to speak in his hot voice that Heather tried to ignore so much. "I do not fear the fire, though it does bring back unpleasant memories. It shall not however stop me from winning this show of Total Drama."

"Do you always have to be so specific?" Heather hissed as Chris watched the situation with glee. Another yacht pulled up to the dock and dropped off two more contestants; the first was a short, blonde girl dressed in a red cheerleaders outfit, glancing nervously around the dock, as if expecting her worst nightmare to pop out at any minute. The second girl, one was twice as tall as the first, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. The tall girl was dressed in standard Australian garb, complete with khaki colored fedora and vest, along with a pair of thick, black boots.

"From Pahkitew Island, Jasmine and Samey!" Chris announced.

"Um, it's _Sammy_," the cheerleader said timidly. "And, is Amy going to be here?" she asked meekly. Jasmine through the host a deadly look, as if daring him to crush the girl's dreams in front of her. Chris quickly shook his head and Sammy happily walked down the dock, Jasmine walking alongside her after threatening Chris. "If you hurt her, I will rip you a new one." she growled. As the host tried to recompose himself, another yacht pulled up to the dock, and one of its passengers was promptly kicked over the side to land face first on the dock with a moan.

"How dare you treat your soon-to-be evil ruler like this!?" Max yelled at the yacht's captain, shaking a fist as he did so. "You shall rue the day you did this to me! RUE!"

"Um, Chris? Why did you bring him back?" Heather asked in disgust as the short, purple haired boy picked himself and walked to the end of the dock, standing next to her and staring at her villainously.

"I didn't," Chris said with a frown. "Apparently he's such a big hit with the fans, the producers brought him back against my will." The host then proceeded to ignore Max's following rant as another contestant hopped off the yacht and landed next to him, throwing him a hurt and angered glare before walking down the doc in silence, her feathered earrings blowing the tropical breeze. "So, Sky? Still think Dave's upset?" he asked with a malicious smile. The gymnast ignored her and stood on the edge of the dock, back towards the rest of the cast as some of them looked at her with confused looks. Another yacht pulled up to the docks and dropped off one more contestant before driving away. The boy glanced around at his surroundings with suspicious and unnerved looks, glancing at each and every one of the contestants before settling on Jasmine and Sammy. A smile crept across his face as he walked down the dock, Jasmine pulling her boyfriend into a hug as Sammy watched with a happy face.

Another yacht of some unknown number pulled up to the dock and a happy couple walked off and onto the dock, happily holding hands. The girl had bright, red hair with a flower in it and wide black eyes. Her boyfriend had a deep tan and dark brown, spiky hair and wore a light blue shirt and jeans, smiling at her with gap-tooth smile "From season 4, perfect couple Mike and Zoey," Chris introduced the couple to the camera as they walked down the dock and met up with the rest of the cast, Owen scooping them into a big hug as Heather watched it all with disgust. Another yacht came up to the doc and dropped off two more contestants, Zoey and Mike throwing the first one a glare when they caught sight of him, the very person who had gotten them voted out of the competition. Scott glared at the familiar and unfamiliar faces before him, already calculating ways to bring them down one by one. His fellow competitor frowned and sadly shook her head, quietly walking down the dock and standing next to Zoey, pushing a lock of pale, blonde hair out of her face. "Scott and Dawn, people." Chris said, somewhat bored as Scott stalked down the dock and tripped over the poorly patched up hole in it, tumbling into the water with a splash. As if to add insult to injury, he was soon reunited with an old "friend".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed as Fang, the amphibious shark chased him around the bay, the rest of the contestants watching with horror and shock. "What is monstrosity!?" Owen squeaked, attempting to hide behind Jasmine, Max, and Dawn and ultimately failing. Chris ignored him, watching the whole thing with amusement as Scott finally jumped onto the dock and hid behind Chris. "Don't eat me! I'm a toothpick compared to him!" Scott yelled, pointing a shaky finger at Owen, who wailed and fled behind Chris as well. Fang licked his chops and sank beneath the surface of the ocean, plotting and planning a luncheon with Owen and Scott as the main courses. Chris frowned and snapped his fingers, hoping to see more carnage when a dark shadow cast over him. Scott and Owen took a glance up and screamed, running towards the other end of the dock where most of the other contestants were also cowering in fear; Dawn, Zoey, and Mike were the only exceptions.

Towering over them all with a thick, black, spiked collar around her neck and large shackles around her wrists were Dakota, ever still the mutant monster she had been turned into. She cast her reptilian eyes over the rest of the cast, studying them before setting her sights on Zoey and grinning a toothy smile. "Buffa-fa!" she cried happily, stomping down the dock, the cast bouncing slightly with each footstep that threatened to destroy the pier, and scooping Zoey up in her claws, holding her close. "Dakota so happy you here! She not find Sam yet," she added sadly. "He come soon, right?" she asked, Zoey smiling nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey - <strong>"I love Dakota, but . . . her friendship's a bit of a hazard to my health. I _really _hope Sam's coming back this season or we're all in for it." _*gulps nervously and crosses fingers*_

**Max - **"She is beauty, a killing machine worthy to be controlled by me! I must have her!" _*cackles maniacally until it splits into a hacking cough*_

* * *

><p>Chris however, was watching the touching scene between Zoey and Dakota with a bored expression. "If you two are done, I'd like to get on with the show." he said with disinterest. Dakota threw him an annoyed look, but the host ignored as he continued to host the show. "Now that the old losers have arrived, it's time to introduce the new losers!" he announced with enthusiasm. Two teens stepped off the boat and onto the dock, the first being a black haired girl with brown highlights tied up into a bun. She wore a black and pink sequined top with a lavender skirt and black flat shoes. She wore a sequined jacket over her top, the back having a blue and white orca whale on the back. The second teen was a boy with short, blonde hair and wore a red and grey T-shirt with a brain being struck by lightning that showed off his impressive muscles; most of the girls were already drooling as they gazed upon him, Alejandro glaring at the boy as he and the girl walked up the dock.<p>

"Mason and Kalani," Chris said dismissively, pointing towards the end of the dock. Kalani waved politely to the veterans as Mason smiled, though the gesture didn't seem to affect the girls as they couldn't take their eyes off his hot body. "Hello, fellow competitors," Mason said warmly, looking specifically at Sammy, who turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine - <strong>"Methinks Sammy might have something for the new guy. I honestly don't see anything wrong with him, but I swear, if he's anything like Alejandro . . ." _*censored and with many censored gestures*_

* * *

><p>Two more contestants were dropped off at the docks; the first one was a tall boy with dark brown skin and clear, blue eyes that seemed to pierce into the soul itself. He wore sweatshirt with one side midnight black and the other blood red. Underneath he wore a blood red T-shirt with a jester card on it, and a pair of grey jeans and brown, steel toed boots. "What's with the steel toed boots, Ahote?" Chris addressed the boy.<p>

"For this!" he yelled, giving a bone shattering kick to Chris's shin. The boy cackled as the host bawled and held his leg, drops of blood peeking from between his fingers as several of the contestants watched with sick satisfaction or limited pity. The second was a girl about as tall as Zoey with faded blonde hair tied into a long braid that was draped over her shoulder. Her skin was a pale, eggshell white and her eyes icy blue like the sea. She wore a black turtleneck decorated with orange flames and a black mini-skirt with a pair of black leggings and ballet flats. Around her neck was a necklace with a silver chain and flame charm on it; if one were to look closely at her feet, they would notice that they had been replaced with metallic versions that were more likely to be used in crushing things than in dancing. "Everyone, meet Pearl, our resident albino pyro-maniac," Chris announced, once he was sure he would live from his injury. The girl known as Pearl had a crazed look in eyes as she happily skipped down the docks, her metal feet clanking loudly on the already unstable pier as she swung a over her shoulder.

"Hiya, suckers!" she cried happily, ignoring the fact that she was addressing not only a mad scientist and oversized beach ball with legs, but a giant Amazon warrior and mutant monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike - <strong>"This show just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." _*gasps and changes into Vito, Svetlana, Chester, and Manitoba*_

* * *

><p>Ahote threw the cheery girl a calculating look, his eyes mostly straying to her bag that may or may not have contained explosives and fireworks within it. The demon spawn's attention however, was drawn away from the bag seconds later by a fast approaching yacht, on which two contestants stood on the bow, both girls. The first one was a girl of average height with jet black hair with white bangs that covered her right eye. Her pale skin highlighted her bluish eyes, making them viewable from yards away. She wore a pair of dark, washed up jeans and a black T-shirt with a wailing white ghost on the front. On her hands she wore a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of purple sneakers on her feet. She seemed a bit distracted, as if she was listening to someone that wasn't there, even though it seemed she was simply talking to her fellow contestant.<p>

Her fellow passenger was a sight to behold, though not necessarily unusual compared to the other girl; she also had black hair that obscured her face so that no one could see it and had dark, almost black skin in contrast to her partner. She had pointed ears that were just visible when one looked closely on her black on black skin and hair. She had thin wiry arms tipped with frail fingers that ended in wicked looking claws, her arms covered by a blood red sweat shirt that her black hair piled up on in the hood. She wore a pair of baggy jeans with torn holes in the knees and a pair of black boots. The yacht pulled up to the docks and the girls got off, the first one looking cautiously at the rest of the cast, Tori, Chris claimed. The second girl was quietly murmuring to herself. "Shiny," she whispered, her head twisted to glance at Tori. "Not shiny, not shiny, not shiny, shiny, shiny, definitely not shiny, shiny." she continued, walking past Chris, Owen, Scott, Jasmine, Mason, Max, Dakota in that order. The girl paused when she came across Dawn, not saying a word as she studied the Moon Child.

"Really shiny," the girl said in an almost hopeful voice. It seemed the girl was going to say more than the simple words, but a certain not-so-very-evil little boy beat her to it.

"How dare you call Evil 'not shiny'!" Max screamed. "I am the shiniest person ever! I demand you bow down at Evil's feet and tell him he is the shiniest of them all!" he commanded, jabbing a finger down at his shoes. The girl slowly turned around to face Max, breathing loudly and seeming to tense before relaxed slightly. And then, the oddest thing happened.

There was sickening sound, like wet flesh being pushed aside carelessly as the back of the girl's sweatshirt moved around, as if something was desperate to get out and into the fresh air. The lump got bigger and bigger until there came a loud _RIP!_ The sweatshirt, torn to shreds, fell harmlessly to the ground and was swept away by a breeze; the scraps of cloth however, were ignored, as the entire cast gazed upon the girl. She was breathing raggedly, her breaths sharp and quick and her hair pushed back to reveal disturbing yellow eyes that glared right at Max. The girl's claws were extended and seemed to reach for him as she hissed and showed her teeth, which had somehow managed to turn into a cage of sharpened fangs. The most shocking part however, were the two gigantic bat wings that ripped out of the girl's back, black as midnight and covering most of the cast in shadow.

"_Not . . . shiny,"_ she hissed at max, who had taken shelter behind Jasmine. The girl then tightly clutched her red tank top, over where her heart was, and gasped. Dawn, ever the concerned girl she was, quietly stepped up to her and gently laid a hand on her head. The girl winced for a second but relaxed into the gesture and listened carefully as Dawn whispered words too quietly for the others to hear. Slowly, the bat wings began to retract away into the girl's back, shrinking and disappearing with a sickening squishing sound as if they were never there. Her fangs creaked and groaned as the became normal teeth again, and her jet black hair fell back over her face.

"Shiny. Very shiny." the girl said quietly as Dawn led her back to the cast with smile, most of them stepping aside to give them space with the exception of Dakota, Owen, Gwen, and Tori. "Uh, Maachathi, everyone." Chris blinked, clearly creeped out by the sudden performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather - <strong>"Seriously, how many of these _freaks _are they letting on this show!? First Weird Goth Girl Gwen, then Freaky Dino Mutant Dakota, and then Creepy Aura Reader Dawn!"

**Dawn - **"Maachathi is very troubled and in need of great repair. Her broken soul will only make things harder for her in the competition and in life beyond the game. Even harder than it already is."

* * *

><p>Everyone's attention was quickly drawn away from the mysterious mutant as another yacht pulled up to the dock and let off one of its passengers, who raced down the dock and stepped right in front of Chris's point in front of the camera, flashing an ignorant smile. "That's right, everyone! Eustace is back in the spotlight!" he announced, posing for the camera as if he were a model. And he could have very well have been one; he had flawless skin, clear brown eyes behind perfect glasses and curly brown hair that seemed to scream "Hey, I'm important!". He wore a grey sweater vest over a black turtle neck and a pair of perfectly ironed, snow white pants that seemed to shine in the bright sun. And Eustace would have stayed in front of the camera until it ran out of film if Chris hadn't pushed him roughly aside, glaring at him and cursing under his breath. Eustace didn't seem bothered by this as the camera followed him down the dock, keeping calm and collective as he stood next to Owen. That is, until Maachathi gave a sudden hacking sound and spat a disgusting glob of green at him, striking him square in the chest as he panicked and screamed. Especially when a loud sizzling sound and the smell of burning cloth filled the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn - <strong>"Great, just what we needed: a Topher 2.0. First chance I get, Zombie Food Guy is getting the boot. Anyone who can't stand to get zombie guts on them is useless in the apocalypse!"

* * *

><p>Another boy came off the yacht after the flailing Eustace, watching the whole situation with a cocked eyebrow until the young actor jumped into the ocean. He had bleach white hair that hung over his face a little, though not as much as Maachathi. As if spitting the face of normality, the boy had one green eye and one blue eye, a lock of white hair hanging over the blue one that the boy for some reason didn't bother to push aside. He wore a long black T-shirt and baggy, blue jeans with torn edges and a chain in the loops. He looked over every one of the contestants, lingering a little longer over the ones like Dakota and Maachathi, who had decided to unfurl her giant bat wings for the new competition to see. "Everyone, meet Phil," Chris announced. The boy remained right where he was staring at Chris as the host turned from confused to annoyed. "Dude, move it! It's a half hour show!" Chris yelled.<p>

Phil smirked, having accomplished his goal, and walked down the dock, the wooden planks groaning in protest as even more weight was added to it. Another yacht driven by a nameless captain appeared on the horizon, and from the way the passengers were screaming, the captain wasn't exactly paying attention. Chris yelped and dove out of the way as the boat rammed into the dock, sending wood splinters everywhere as two teens hurriedly jumped off the death trap and to safety. The first person had a large, brown afro of hair on his head and a happy, go-lucky look in his round, brown eyes. A silver, lip piercing stuck out from his bottom, left lip and wore a black T-shirt with a white guitar on the front with his ripped, black jeans. A black, electric bass was strapped to his back as he breathed heavily, glaring at the ship's captain as he put the boat in reverse and drove away in a wavy pattern that zoomed from side to side. The musician's partner also seemed to play music as well; she had burgundy colored hair drawn back into a wild ponytail and the most electrifying green eyes. The punk girl wore an off-the-shoulder, skin tight, red blouse with a music note on the front and a pair of black, skintight jeans, and black combat boots. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves, and she had eyebrow piercing over right eye. And, just like her musician friend, she had a dark red, electric bass guitar strapped to her back as the girl swore and made several rude gestures at the departing yacht captain.

"Chris, where on earth did you find that driver!?" the girl roared, yanking her bass off of her back and holding it like weapon, ready to wreck havoc on Chris's pretty, little head. The host scratched his head mockingly, not really caring for the contestant's safety. "I dunno. I'll have to talk to Chef about that, Lucille." said Chris. Chef Hatchet shot Chris a dirty look and stomped off down the docks and back towards the camp, grumbling incoherently as Lucille and Ray, the other musician, walked down the docks, Lucille shooting a death glare at Chris before coming across the other contestants. "Sorry if this is a bit awkward for you, Gwen," Ray apologized upon seeing the Goth girl.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over Trent and dating Duncan," she told him. "Speaking of Duncan, where is he?"

"All questions will be ordered if I feel like it!" Chris shot back. "Now let me do my job!" he added as Gwen shot another glare at him as another yacht pulled up to the pier, noticeably more smoothly than the last one. A scrawny boy with sandy, blonde hair and blue eyes hopped off the boat and regarded the rest of the cast. He wore a gray windbreaker over a green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with tennis shoes; he studied each and every one of the contestants, pausing and grumbling to himself when he came across Maachathi, Lucille, and Ray. "More musicians and mutants; just what we needed." he signed, walking down the dock and standing with the rest of the contestants. "Oliver, everyone." Chris announced with a smile; he had seen the kids audition tape, and was thoroughly pleased at the drama that would ensue.

A girl with narrow, brown eyes stepped off the boat, waving back to the captain as he departed. She had long, wavy, green dyed hair and pale skin dotted with freckles. She wore a light brown jacket over a dark brown T-shirt. She wore brown trousers and black boots, as well as a straw hat on her head, as if she were trying to impersonate a plant. "What up, dudes, dudettes, and mutants?" she drawled, smiling and waving to everyone in a very relaxed manner. "Yo, CC, how's it goin'?" Chris greeted her. CC shrugged and walked down the dock, smiling and waving at everyone, even Heather, and was especially happy when Owen scooped her up into a big hug, squeezing her tight. "Geoff! You're back!" he cried happily. "What happened to you?" he asked. CC laughed and ruffled his hair, politely telling him that she wasn't Geoff. Owen's face fell, but he was nonetheless to have someone so similar to his party friend.

CC was currently twirling her straw hat around her finger, dazzling Owen's simple mind, when the last boat came cruising up to the dock, albeit a little shakily. A gray and blonde blur shot off the boat and into Chris's arms, quaking uncontrollably. The boy was wearing a red, gray sleeved shirt, gray jeans and shoes, as well as a pair of black sunglasses. "What seems to be the problem, Ryan?" Chris asked, dropping the actor back onto the dock.

Ray shakingly pointed a finger back at the boat and the entire cast followed, cringing when the last contestant stepped out onto the dock. A tall girl with long, black and purple hair stood there, looking over everyone with her swamp green eyes. She wore a red ribbon around her head and a purple dress with green trim and white top underneath. She wore a gold colored belt and black boots and multiple necklaces around her neck, everything from multicolored beads and feathers to shark teeth and alligator fangs. She carried a long staff with an eagle talon clutching a glowing orange orb and a satchel over her shoulder with several small skulls attached to the strap. She seemed to radiate power, looking carefully over them all. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly interrupted when the girl waved her hand, covered in green vapor, and threw it at him, making him disappear in a flash of green and purple smoke. When the air cleared, a frog that disturbingly bared much resemblance to Chris sat there, croaking in panic. The girls sighed and rolled her eyes, casting the same spell and changing Chris back as her yacht drove away rapidly. Ryan quickly ran away and hid behind Jasmine, shivering as the witch doctor silently hovered over to the rest of the cast, floating a few inches off of the ground.

"Alright, um, now that Violet's showed us her . . . stuff . . . it's time to take a group photo for the promo," Chris announced, digging out a camera from his pocket and walking to the opposite end of the dock the contestants stood on. The cast grumbled, but begrudgingly positioned themselves into a line up for the camera, posing as Chris held the camera up to his eye. "Everyone ready? Say, 'Paradise Island'!" he instructed.

"Paradise Island!" the entire cast cried in unison, the camera flashing and taking the shot just as the dock collapsed under the combined weight of the entire cast, though Owen and Dakota seemed to be the main contributors. Some of the contestants however, hadn't even fallen into the water; Violet had cast a spell and was floating above the drowning cast, riding on her staff like a witch's broomstick; Maachathi was hovering above the water, flapping her great wings as she held Dawn tightly in her hands; Mason, Shawn, Sammy, Ray, Oliver, and Lucille had managed to jump onto Dakota before the dock crashed, staying safely out of the water that only reached the mutant's waist.

"Alright, everyone dry off and meet me at the Mess Hall in fifteen minutes." Chris instructed with one of his smiles on his face as he stood safe and dry on the rest of the docks.

* * *

><p>The cast was now in the Mess Hall, being served Chef Hatchet's disgusting slop. Most of the contestants sat at tables, newcomers sitting apart from the veterans; Dakota however, would not fit into the building and had to sit outside, a window being open so that she could speak to rest of her fellow cast mates. Alejandro looked upon his food, which looked like a disgusting combination of octopus and rat intestines. And to make matters worse, he was pretty sure his meal just moved. The hispanic teen looked away from his meal and focused on the rest of the contestants. He cast his eyes over Heather, knowing full well the Queen Bee still harbored a crush on him, no matter what she said; Sammy seemed a little more easy to persuade. All he had to do was mention her sister, and she would be putty in his hands; Lindsay, ever the Dumb Princess, would be a piece of cake; Mason seemed persuadable enough, being all hotness and no brains; the toxic waste and deteriorate Dakota and possibly Maachathi's mind, making them slightly more easier to work; Owen would be a bit harder, but Alejandro was confident in his abilities. A few of the contestants however, would not be so moldable, Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Violet, Ray, and Lucille being among them. The rest of the cast were somewhere in between. The Arch Villain's thoughts were interrupted when Chris, ever cocky and ignorant, walked into the Mess Hall, an infamous grin plastered to his face.<p>

"Definitely not shiny." Maachathi muttered.

"Campers," Chris began. "It's time to start your first challenge!" he announced. The veterans from the first season all cringed upon hearing those words. All someone had to do was utter the nine words that started this crazy show called Total Drama. Before anyone could thankfully say those horrible nine words, Chris continued speaking. "Now then, I'm sure you're all dying to ask some questions."

Gwen frowned and stood up from the table, slamming her hands down on it to grab the evil host's attention. "Yeah, you sadistic freak. Where's Duncan?" she growled.

Chris frowned, but continued. "Duncan is unable to join the show at the moment; apparently, it's illegal to give a cop a wedgie, no matter how dorky they might be. That being said, the producers are currently working on getting Duncan released for the season," Chris explained as Gwen's frown deepened. "Any more questions?"

"What about Cameron? He won a season!" Mike asked.

"Cameron got accepted to some expensive and nerdy college," Chris explained. "As a professor."

"They accepted a teenager as a teacher?" Sky asked.

"If you met Cameron, it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Zoey laughed, remembering her friend.

"Where's Cathy?" Lindsay asked.

"You mean Courtney?" Chris suggested. "Due her past appearances on the show, no one would dare hire her if their worthless lives depended on it. Therefore, she had no choice but to come crawling back to me for a job," Chris explained. "She now works for _moi _as an intern." As if given some cue to humiliate herself, Courtney came crawling in through the door, covered in awful scratches and bruises, wearing a ripped and torn intern shirt. "The Spiderwasps are all set up, just like you asked," she moaned, painfully yanking a large stinger out of her arm.

"Where Sam!?" Dakota demanded. Chris visibly paled and panicked. "Um, enough questions! It's time to get on with the show!" he cried, quickly making his escape before Dakota could 'ask' him anymore questions. The veterans all shared worried glances, while the rookies were blissfully unaware of the horror that was in store for them.

"What are you all worried about?" CC asked. The veterans all panicked and rushed for the door, all attempting to leave before the dreaded nine words could be uttered; unfortunately, Owen's bulk blocked most of the room.

"It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?" Ray asked with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>"Me and my big mouth," Ray whined as he, and the rest of the cast stood at the base of a gigantic volcano with noxious smoke billowing out of the massive crater. The ground rumbled and shook as fiery, hot lava shot out of the top, flaming fire balls landing on the ground just in front of the cast as the veteran cast mates all glared at Chris, who was staring blankly at the cast with a cocky smile.<p>

**And that's it for the first chapter! The second half will posted up soon enough! Before the end of the month for sure. As mentioned above, review and comment below about your favorite contestants and what you think of the season so far. And if you challenge ideas, we would love to hear about those too!**

**Hasta Luego!**


End file.
